Taaffeite (Chest)
The Lost Experiment Taaffeite Facet ??? Cut ??? is a Gem belonging to Homeworld that now lives on Earth, deep in a mountain range with other gems, in an unnamed forest that's hidden from human eyes. Appearance Taaffeite is a short, fat Taaffeite with a chipped diamond shaped gem on her chest. She has darkened pinkish-purple skin and very dark pinkish-purple hair that's short and fluffy, covering one side of her face. Her sclera is also darkened, but it's unknown whether it's from the tampering to her gem and abilities or if it's just standard Taaffeite form. History Taaffeite is from the ??? Kindergarten on the ??? planet, and served Homeworld up until the point she got shipped off-world in an escape pod by a Gold Sheen Obsidian. She was due for shattering thanks to her defects, chipped gem and faulty "gemology", having been a failed experiment with Gem viruses and replicating the effects of Corruption. After landing on Earth and stumbling across Covellite and the other gems, she was at first accepted into their ranks with open arms by everybody, but everything changed after her first meltdown and partial virus takeover. Taaffeite ended up poofing one gem and harming several others, and Covellite was immediately disgusted, being borderline cruel to her ever since. Taaffeite has felt immense guilt over it (although she is slowly coming to terms with it and plans on apologizing to everyone soon), and (most of) the Sapphires try to comfort Taaffeite whenever they can, and ridicule Covellite's behavior when they see it. The other gems just stay out of it, or shockingly enough, side with Covellite and try to pressure Taaffeite to leave. Friends, Enemies and others Taaffeite's friends include, but are not limited to: * Yellow Sapphire (Chest) * Star Brown Sapphire * Snowflake Obsidian * Noreena Jasper * Lapis Lazuli (Cheek) * Exotica Jasper Taaffeite's enemies thus far are: * Homeworld * Covellite (at this point in time) * Taaffeite (Forehead) * Winza Sapphire (Back) (She's only heard of her and her deviousness from newer additions to the Mountain squad, and hasn't met her face-to-face yet.) Other gems that she knows: * Yellow Sapphire (Cheek) * Winza Sapphire (Chest) * Star Winza Sapphire * Pink Sapphire (Back of right hand) * Pink Sapphire (Neck) * Aurichalcite * Ruby (Left palm) * Ruby (One-armed) * Gold Sheen Obsidian Other * Taaffeite has gone through a few poofings/redesigns, and is currently happy with her new form from this year. * Taaffeite dislikes Covellite severely, although she wishes that Covellite would get over herself so that they could be close once more. * Taaffeite loves to garden, and helps Yellow Sapphire and Larimar with taking care of their plants that can be found near the cave that they all reside in. * Taaffeite also wishes deep down that she had a partner to fuse with and share experiences with, and hates that she can't fuse for long for fear of spreading the virus running rampant in her gem and hurting the fusee(s). Category:Gemsonas Category:Single gems Category:Earth Gems